


Lockers

by yuniesan



Series: Girl Meets World One-Shots [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: It took six months before their second kiss, but it was worth the wait
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews
Series: Girl Meets World One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543339
Kudos: 28





	Lockers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally from Rucas Fanfic Week back in 2017
> 
> day 1 // canon verse ; something that takes place in the canon universe as we know it (hints: date, second kiss, “this is all just one big misunderstanding”)

Riley was sitting on her bed reading her homework when she noticed the date on her phone, she couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t realized it before. Lucas had been her boyfriend for almost six months, but because they were so comfortable around each other the days went by quickly. They were filled with laughs, hidden smiles, and him holding her hand like it was the precious thing in the world. She liked the feeling of his hand against hers and the feeling of the warmth of his palm knowing that they were connected by a simple gesture.

“Why haven’t we kissed though?” she wondered, remembering their first kiss back in the seventh grade. She was the one who initiated the kiss on the subway after Maya had pulled her hand off of the poll. The memory of that day was burned into her mind, the softness of his lips and the warmth of his face beneath her palms. She remembered her heart was pounding in her chest as she did it, because she remembered her mother had told her once that she had first kissed her father up against the lockers when they were in middle school. 

She wondered if that’s what she should do but the thought of initiating their first boyfriend, girlfriend kiss scared her. They were official, but she didn’t want to take control of that moment, she wanted him to take that chance and she didn’t know how to do it. The thought plagued her for a few days until she didn’t know what to do. Instead she put together pictures of all of their adventures since they started dating, because at least she could give him the album as a present at the end of the week. Their official  six-month anniversary.

* * *

Lucas was sitting in the hole after practice waiting for Zay to finish flirting with half of the cheerleaders. It gave him time to think about what he wanted to give to Riley for their  six-month anniversary. 

“Six months,” he said with a smile as he thought about that first day they met on the subway, and about his confession at the ski lodge. He couldn’t figure out what to give her, because to him she was perfect and didn’t need anything other than a purple cat and a giant smile.  He wanted to give her the world but they were just high school students so he didn’t want to go too far just yet.

He kept thinking about what they hadn’t done and the first thing that came to his mind was a kiss, their first almost kiss was interrupted by Farkle, even though they were in Romeo and Juliet. In the back of his mind he had the feeling that Mr. Matthews was the one who gave Farkle the idea because the man had been afraid of their growing feelings for one another all throughout middle school. Even now when they’re dating he makes noises, and faces if the two of them had any kind of moment with one another.

“I don’t know what to do,” he said. The only thing he could think about was taking a chance and just kissing her right in front of the lockers the next morning.  He sighed and stood up as Zay came over to him, the entire walk home he ignored everything his best friend said, as thoughts of Riley plagued his mind. Instead he went to his room and looked at the necklace of the small purple cat that he had gotten for her and wondered if it would be enough.

* * *

Riley woke up and stared at her ceiling, she had finished the album for Lucas the night before , the first picture in the album was one of her kissing Lucas on the subway that Maya had taken on a whim. She had forgotten that she had the picture in the first place because she had buried it after Texas happened, only to find it when she was looking for pictures of the two of them. The last picture was one of the two of them at the Mount Sun Lodge that her mother had given her when she told her about the album. Her father made a noise before leaving the room which only caused her mother to roll her eyes and smile at Riley. Riley just laughed because she knew what her relationship with Lucas meant to her father, but in the end she always told him how much it meant that he was her father.

Maya walked into her room like normal but for some reason Riley couldn’t hear anything anyone was saying around her as her thoughts over took everything. Six months, and they had survived the possibility of her moving across an entire ocean but they still hadn’t had a second kiss. She didn’t know what to do. 

Farkle joined them on their walk to school, Smackle not far behind him, the two were inseparable, and she wondered if the two geniuses had their first kiss. Her friends continued to talk as Riley put her stuff in her locker and thought about when she would give Lucas his gift. She hadn’t noticed that the day had passed by them quickly, and she couldn’t face Lucas because she was trapped in her own thoughts about whether they would kiss again. It was the end of the day and she was standing in an empty hallway looking at the gift in her hand wondering if she would give it to him while they were all studying, or wait until he walked her home, all she could do was sigh as she looked at the purple gift wrap and the giant ribbon she had wrapped around it.

* * *

Lucas had grabbed his bag but his mind was filled with worry, Riley hadn’t looked at him all day, she looked lost and it hurt that she didn’t say anything about what was bothering her.  He wanted to make her feel better but the only thing he could think about was the kiss, and he didn’t know if that would make her happy, or if it was just purely selfish of him. He didn’t know what to do. 

When he saw her standing by her locker sighing while looking at a gift wrapped present in her hand he realized that the only thing she was worrying about was whether he would like his present, except for him it could be a piece of dirt from Texas and it would be perfect because all he needed was her smile. He slowly walked up to her and took her hand in his, his heart sped up as the softness of her palm touched the rough edges of his hand. She looked up at him and smiled, as he chocolate brown eyes reached into the deepest parts of his soul. 

He took a chance and slowly pushed her towards her closed locked, his heart was pounding in his ears as he slowly closed the distance between the two of them. First he kissed her on her forehead, taking in the smell of her hair, today it smelled like coconut and it made him wonder if she stopped using the strawberry shampoo she normally used. Then he kissed her cheek, taking in the softness of her skin against his lips. He kissed the edge of her lips, as he drowned in the smell of the most perfect girl in his life, before slowly settling on her soft lips. He hadn’t realized that he was missing this softness until his lips landed on hers. As the taste of strawberry kiwi lip gloss landed on his mouth. Riley dropped the present she had been holding and pulled him closer , he could feel her lips turn into a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her small waist as he pulled her closer. 

When he pulled away she smiled at him and said “Finally.”


End file.
